Superluv
by The Cliffhanger Girl
Summary: I'm fighting for your love for all this time, what I gotta do to make you mine. Got no super speed, but I'm running this town, if you get in my way, Ima take you down. But I'm not a super hero I'm not that kinda guy, but I can save you baby give me a try
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This** two-shot** is dedicated to** ilovetaylorswift13!** It was her birthday request, so I hope you all like it! Please Enjoy this two-shot I'd like to call "Superluv"...

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

No Beta Reader, so ignore any mistakes :)

**This takes place after Frostival. **

* * *

**_Superluv_**

"Okay class, now please, get with your partners and begin the paper process! The final essay will be due in two weeks, but I hope that you don't all procrastinate and wait until the night before to do it," Ms. Dawes pleaded to the class of twenty five, as they all rolled their eyes in annoyance, knowing that was exactly what they were all going to do.

Partners began to interact, except for two very lost, tense individuals.

Clare and Eli were facing each other, but not a word was being exchanged. The looks they were giving each other were courageous, yet confusing. Eli was looking down at his pencil, while Clare fiddled with her fingers.

"So...the essay," Eli began, trying to break the tension, as Clare slowly glanced up at him, "What about it?"

"Well, I kind of want to get an A on it, and to do so, I need my partners help," he tried to get his point across that he wasn't her partner to talk about their relationship, or friendship for that matter. All he wanted to do was get this paper done and keep his English mark up for the sake of his report card.

"I'm sure you'll get an A on it, you're good at this stuff," she whispered, continuing to play with her fingers.

The noise in the classroom was echoing the two teenagers ears, as they both tried to occupy themselves without slipping into another awkward tension. But alas, they have already fallen into it, and were suffocating in it, ever sine the night of Frostival.

The two had gone together as friends, trying to distract one another from their pasts, and in attempt to look ahead at a new beginning. At first, the night started off quite well, considering Eli was the polite gentleman he was raised to be, buying Clare whatever she wanted, and doing whatever the lady had asked for. The night was filled with uncontrollable giggles, much needed relief, and memories that will be treasured by both of them.

But, as the night had come to an end, the two had felt somewhat different than when they arrived. It was a feeling that both were frightened of feeling, an emotion that should've been buried long ago, in the past.

After spending four hours together at a Frostival, Clare and Eli had begun to feel again. Their bodies weren't numb with fake love, nor were their hormones clouded with lust, or their eyes filled with distractions from each other. They had finally survived a night together, without fighting, or even dwelling on the past. The night had been blessed with future desires and need of a friendship's fire being re lit.

They had left the Frostival in a daze, in a happy, heart warming, loving daze.

Ever since that night, Clare and Eli had been sleeping better, straight through the night to be exact. They exchanged texts over the winter break, even saw a movie together with Adam, and everything seemed to be heading in the right direction.

However, now we find Clare and Eli sitting in Ms. Dawes Advanced English class with a gust of awkward air settling around them.

"Do you want to talk about it? Frostival?" Eli asked, breaking the much needed silence between the two as she glanced up at him, her palms beginning to sweat with nervousness, "No, I'm fine."

"If you're fine then why are you being so quiet? Why aren't you talking to me?" He asked, need dripping from his tone, as she whispered, "I'm being quiet because I have nothing to say to you. I'm not talking to you because there's nothing to talk to you about, we're fine. We're friends, aren't we? Isn't that good enough for you?"

"You know, if a friend really had something bothering them on their mind, they'd tell their friend," Eli noted, drawing lazy circles with his mechanical pencil on her paper. He continued to do so, and Clare only watched in amazement at the diligence in his movement.

"A friend would speak up when there's something on their mind," although Clare was not speaking, she was surely listening to Eli, every word that left his crooked shaped lips.

"A friend would also shut up when the other friend say's they're fine," Clare spat back harshly, as Eli chuckled, leaning back in his chair, taking a moment to take in his view of Ms. Clare Edwards. He eyed her blue eyes, he most certainly adored her curls that shaped her face, and he was oogling over the way she crossed her arms over her chest, pretending to be angry with him.

Eli leaned in over his desk, getting close to her face, to make her look up at him, "You know Clare, the words 'I'm fine', is the most commonly used lie in the world."

"Where'd you hear that?" she asked, scoffing.

"You know...you don't have to hear to know when someone is lying Clare, I can see it in your eyes."

"Well, get your eyes on something else because these eyes aren't standing for stupid assumptions," Clare hissed at him, as if he was the only one lying, when in all reality, she was lying through her straight, gritted teeth.

The bell rang, signaling class was over, as the restless teens piled out in relief that Advanced English was over.

But, only two stayed behind.

Ms. Dawes walked up to the dynamic duo, while saying in a curious tone, "Clare, Eli, is everything alright?"

But they both didn't hear their teacher's concerned voice, for they were both lost, staring into each other's eyes. Eli was searching for a sign, anything that'll tell him she's feeling the same way. Clare on the other hand, was searching for a signal, a signal to tell her to stay away from him, that he was crazy, and dangerous.

"Clare, Eli," Ms. Dawes spoke again, as Clare pulled away from his strong vision hold on her eyes, "We're fine Ms. Dawes, just fine."

When Clare darted out the classroom, Eli glimpsed at Ms. Dawes, who asked, "Are you sure everything is alright with you two?"

Eli stood on his two, firm feet, gripping his bag and slinging it over his shoulder. He looked in Ms. Dawes direction, and said, "Ms. Dawes, when was the last time you ever heard a person say 'I'm fine', and actually mean it?"

"Well...," Ms. Dawes rested on a students desk, and toyed with her pen, "Never Elijah, why?"

"I was just asking, thanks Ms. Dawes, you're the best. Our papers will be done before the deadline," Eli said with a promising smirk, while heading to the lunch tables outside, knowing that's exactly where Clare sits during her lunch period.

They needed to talk about where they stood in their friendship, or relationship, whether the two liked it or not, because they were both driving each other's hearts into the ground, without even knowing it...

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

* * *

**The second chapter will be put up soon if I get at least 10 reviews! **

Reviews? :)

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions on this. For those of you who are **Shane Dawson fans, high five mutha fuggas!** ;) If you are not Shane Dawson fans, I **HIGHLY recommend** you **check out his videos** and watch the 'Superluv' video of his! It's really amazing-and it's indescribable. Please enjoy the second/last chapter of "Superluv"…

**Twitter:** TheCliffyG

Disclaimer: I do not own Shane's song or the Titanic reference.

No Beta Reader, so ignore mistakes if any (:

* * *

_**Superluv**_

_**I'm running out of time  
I hope that I can save you somehow  
If I, If I had superpowers  
I'd save the world and you would be mine, mine**_

**_Have no fear, your hero is here_**  
**_My super sense is telling me that danger is near_**  
**_I'm getting close to you so I can watch your back_**  
**_A villain's on the loose and he is ready to attack_**

_**Oh, but I'm not a superhero  
I'm not that kinda guy  
But I can save you, baby, give me a try.**_

Clare was sitting outside by herself at a picnic table, starring at the lone apple before her. Her eyes were fixated on the fruit, as if it was the only thing she had that wouldn't leave her, or give her mixed feelings.

The apple was an apple, no feelings or strings attached, which is why she found it so fascinating.

"Hey, have room for one more?"

Her blue eyes continued to stare at the apple, in hopes that Eli would receive the message that she didn't want to talk to him. All she wanted to do was sit here, and stare at her apple, while thinking about her English assignment.

"I'm going to take that as a yes…," Eli smirked, trying to relieve the tension between the two, as she looked up at him, watching as he took a seat at the table without waiting for her permission. She glared at him, her blue eyes turning darker, as he started, "Listen Clare, I know you're busy…watching your apple to make sure it doesn't grow legs and walk away from you."

Eli paused, in hopes that she'd crack a smile, but she never did, which only made this more awkward than it was, "But I really need to talk to you."

"But I don't have to talk to you Eli, I'm fine and I don't want to talk to you. So please, do me a favor and leave, this is my table," she whispered, staring down at her palms, as her hands rested in her lap. He cleared his throat, trying to get her to pay attention to him, but she was brushing him off, as if what they had, what they were, how _**perfect**_ they were, never happened.

"You know, the least you can do is look me in the eye and tell me you don't want me around. I'm trying to be your goddamn friend," he spat.

He watched in curiosity as the girls pink lips curled into a smile. Tears slipped through her eyes as she looked up at him for the first time, "Does it look like I need friends? All I need is music, my apple, and for everyone to just leave me alone. Don't you understand that?"

"You know what," Eli stood up, slinging his bag over his shoulder, "I'm done trying to get your attention Clare, and I'm done trying all together. I thought we had something worth fighting for, so I'm sorry that I took the flirting during Frostival and the frequent text messages being exchanged over the break the wrong way."

Eli stared at her slumped body, as she stared down at her lap, continuing to twirl her fingers. He stared at her eyelids, in hopes that what he said would get her attention and force her look at him.

"I'm sorry I led you on," she whispered.

That was all she had to say, for Eli to unleash the beast inside of him that was clawing at his skin ever since the break up in the hospital.

"You know, my heart isn't some kind of fucking toy," he spat, and his choice of vulgar words caused Clare to look up at him, "You've been fucking around with me ever since we broke up. You'd stare at me in the hallway, and I'd stare back like some love sick puppy. I'm in love with you Clare, and you can't accept the fact that when we were both with two different people, it didn't work out. This all happened for a goddamn reason!"

"Do you honestly think the break up was easy for me? Do you think that I didn't cry myself to sleep for days? What do you think I was doing?" she asked, her tone soft, cracked almost.

He scoffed, "You could've fooled me Clare. Everywhere I turned, every time my head fucking craned, I had to see you…with _**him**_."

"Are you kidding me?" she laughed, getting up to walk away, but he stopped her with his words, "That's it Edwards…do what you do best, walk away from the ones who need you. Walk away from me, but I promise you, this will be the last time you'll be walking away from me because I'm done."

"I broke up with you months ago, remember? What are you done with if we were already done?" tears streamed down her cheeks, as he said, "I tried to get better without you, and I did. I ran every day, bike road the steepest hills and I was so crazy to believe that pushing my body physically would make me forget. Even when my mind was focused on the physical pain, I still couldn't get you out of my fucking head!"

He chuckled, "I even dated fucking Imogen to forget you! Nothing she did made it better, her kisses…her hugs…her touch…nothing."

Clare's heart sunk into her stomach, a wave of nausea coming over her as he mentioned what _they _did together. Jealousy surged through her frame, as he chuckled darkly, "I even tried sleeping with her, but when I touched her skin…it wasn't yours."

"Oh please, Eli-," he cut her off, "No I'm serious, and when you were with Jake, what were you thinking about? Was he the only guy on your mind? Honestly, please tell me."

She breathed in slowly, wiping away her tears, glancing into his green eyes, "Whenever I kissed Jake, I was only thinking about him. But when I tried to sleep with him, all I could think about was you."

"Why?" he asked, curiosity dripping from his _needy_ tone.

"Because we always planned that we would share that night together, that when your room was ready, and I was ready…it would happen," she whimpered, "I thought with Jake that he would feel the same way, and that if I convinced myself that I wanted Jake, then it would be okay. I was doing fine, I was ready…at least I thought I was, but he didn't want me that way."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, as Clare smiled, "I'm glad he rejected me, because I didn't know what I was in for. If anything had happened, a pregnancy or an STD, and I'd have to tell my parents it was from Jake…"

She shook her head, looking down at the concrete, "That would just be a recipe for disaster."

Eli smirked, using his thumb to pick up her chin, and inch her head up slowly, "Stop looking down Clare, when you've got the whole word in front of you."

"Why are you doing this, Eli?" She moved away from his touch, as he said with a shrug of his shoulders, "At this point, I don't know what I'm doing anymore. It's like I'm walking around, waiting for someone to just take my breath away and then I'll forget about you. But it seems like there's no one left that's just like you."

"You can't do this to me," Clare whispered, looking up at him with hurt eyes as he asked, "Do what? Admit my feelings to you? Tell you how much you mean to me? I'm sorry if affection scares you Clare, but it's something we all have to deal with."

"It scares me because-because I feel the same way," her chest heaved, as she looked him in the eyes, but he couldn't feel, or think. His body was frozen in place, brief words of shock causing him to be motionless.

"I feel the same way, and ever since Frostival…Eli, ever since that goddamn Frostival I can't get over how much you've changed, for the better. You see a therapist routinely, you take your pills, Adam told me your room is free of the clutter…you're just…you're so much better," she sighed, twiddling with her fingers, "You get better, but now I'm just sinking, and getting worse. I feel like I'm standing in a crowded room, screaming at the top of my lungs but no one, not one head looks up to see what's wrong."

"Look at this Clare," Eli lifted his head up, and stared into her blue eyes, "You see this head? It's snapped up, okay? I'm here, and I'm not going anywhere."

"You said that last time-," he cut her off, "and you broke your promise to never leave me, but you did."

"We've both broken important promises," they whispered at the same time, as Clare laughed, "This is ridiculous, why are we even fighting Eli? What we had was special, yes, and there's no denying it…but after Frostival…after Frostival, we can't stop now."

"What are you talking about?" He asked, as she smiled, his insides tingling with delight, "Why stop when something good is ahead? Why stop when we both don't want to? Why end a good friendship, why end something before it's begun?"

"End what?"

"I want to start over Eli," she admitted, "But I just want us to have some time. Why don't we be friends for a little longer, and then we can…we can start over, have another first date?"

"I've already got the perfect idea for a second first date. We can use Bullfrogs credit card, buy a car, and crash it," Eli joked, as Clare's eyes widened, "Oh no! I didn't mean it like that, I was just-."

Clare brought her hand up to his ear, curling back a chunk of his black locks, and said, "I know you were just kidding Eli, I was too."

"Good, so…this is our new beginning huh?" Eli asked, stroking her arm with his black painted fingernails. She leaned her head on his chest, breathing in, "Yeah Eli…this is our new beginning."

Eli wrapped his arms around her, resting his head on her head, considering he's grown so much since the last time they've hugged. Clare's breath tickled his neck, as she whispered, "We wasted so much time being apart Eli, and it's all my fault….I'm sorry."

"It doesn't matter now," he reassured her, running his fingers through her curls, "We're here now, and that's all that matters."

_**And all you really need.  
It's been right in front of you this whole time  
And I, I didn't need no superpowers  
I saved the world and now you are mine  
Now, you're mine**_

**END OF SUPERLUV**

* * *

**Reviews?**

Should I do more two-shots instead of one-shots? (: **PM me if you want me to write up any ideas for you guys! :P**

Love you guys,

Cliffhanger Girl

3


End file.
